The basis of chip logic implementation is the use of two different voltages for representing logic ‘1’ and logic ‘0’. Since the 1990s, most logic gates are made of CMOS transistors (i.e. NMOS and PMOS transistors are used). Often billions of logic gates are packaged in a single integrated circuit.
Some other techniques of the kind specified, developed by the inventor of the present application, utilize the principles of electron emission. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,847,596 describes an electronic device for performing one or more logic functions using ballistic electrons. U.S. Pat. No. 7,545,179 discloses an electronic device configured to operate as a logic gate using electrons in a vacuum and floating electrodes.